


"...Good Lord."

by barricadebastard



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, No Angst, boys in crop tops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:13:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barricadebastard/pseuds/barricadebastard
Summary: Prompt: "His ego is so visible; I can almost watch it grow" + hamburrAlex wears a crop top and Aaron's brain malfunctions. It all works out in the end.





	"...Good Lord."

**Author's Note:**

> i don't write nearly enough hamburr tbh, it's a damn shame
> 
> this was originally posted on my tumblr at [hhhercules-mulligan](http://www.hhhercules-mulligan.tumblr.com)

Alexander, despite his consistently horrendous eyebags and the wild frenzy aura that often radiated from him, was rather attractive. This fact caused one Aaron Burr grief, and ever since he met the other male at a bar, he had resolved to completely ignore Alex's looks and remind himself of his obnoxious behaviour every time he started to grow fond feelings for him (this was not particularly efficient, as Aaron was now beginning to see even his most annoying traits as 'endearing’). So, whenever he caught himself staring a tad too long as Alex laughed, he brushed it off and firmly directed his thoughts to safer waters. 

Unfortunately, the universe seemed to hate Aaron with a passion. 

“Hey, Burr!” Aaron heard an all-too-familiar voice yell. He forced himself to sigh, even as he tamped down the little flutter of excitement in his chest upon hearing Alex's voice. “Check out my outfit!” 

“I'm busy, you come over here,” Aaron replied, turning a page of his book. Despite his uninterested exterior, that mere statement had incited butterflies in his stomach, as well as a strange and mildly concerning pain in his chest. Of all the people in the room, which included Hercules, John, Peggy and Eliza, Alex specified that he wanted  _ Aaron's  _ opinion. And, well,  _ maybe  _ Aaron was a tad too excited about being able to ogle Alex shame-free, but that was irrelevant to the point. 

Alex cared about Aaron's opinion. 

The door to the living room swung open with a violent bang (Lafayette was going to kill Alex later - he was very passionate about his home decor) to reveal Alex, clad in the tightest jeans known to man and a crop top. 

“...Good lord,” Aaron said weakly. 

“Fuck it  _ up,  _ 'Lex!” John crowed, ditching the intimidatingly thick textbook that he had been previously focusing on to give his attention to Alex. 

There were similar murmurs of agreement throughout the group. Aaron didn't trust himself to say anything. 

“Hey, isn't that  _ my  _ crop top?” Eliza asked sharply. “I was wondering where that went!”

“He pulls it off better than you, Lizzy,” Peggy teased, earning herself a swat across the head.

“This is why I ask you to model for me,” Hercules said. He leaned back, running an approving eye across Alex's frame.

Throughout all of this, Alex was stood in the middle of the room, grinning smugly as he posed as dramatically as possible. Aaron loathed to admit he looked good. He had let his hair down, silky black tresses falling to frame his face. The crop top seemed to make his shoulders slimmer, whilst showing off his soft stomach, slightly pudgy and looking unimaginably soft. Whilst the crop top made him look - dare he say it - _ cute,  _ the jeans were a whole other matter. Jesus, they might as well have been painted onto his skin, and clung to to every dip and curve. It was positively sinful. Aaron felt embarrassed just looking at him. 

“What do you think, Aaron?” John asked, a sly grin forming on his face. Aaron was convinced that John knew about his… infatuation, but he refused to fall for the bait. Admitting a weakness was the only thing worse than having a weakness.

“It looks alright,” Aaron said as casually as he possibly could. It was an unfortunately difficult task. “But are you sure those jeans are your size?”

“You're so mean,” Alex pouted. This did not stop him from bounding over to stand in front of Aaron. “You seriously don't like it?”

“I don't have an issue with your outfit,” Aaron disagreed. “I’m just worried about your blood circulation.”

The others tittered as Alex's pout grew. 

“I mean, you're not wrong,” Eliza said, clearly biting back a smile. It was… strange. Everyone knew about Alex and Eliza's relationship and, in particular, its disastrous end when Alex admitted he was cheating on her. It had ended rather spectacularly, with several screaming matches and a memorable moment in which Eliza had burnt a six page letter of apology. Everyone had known about it, and it had caused considerable amount of awkwardness afterwards. But that had been years ago, and with all of them out of college now (except John, who was still working towards a medical degree), they had all matured and mellowed out. A side-effect of this had been that Alex and Eliza were now friends, with little awkwardness between the two. 

“Well,” Hercules said, “ _ I  _ think he looks hot.”

“You're just saying that because you're a gay piece of shit,” Peggy pointed out. 

Alex did not seemed deterred by her comment, and only grew more smug. “I'm always here to remind gays of why they're gay.”

“His ego is so visible; I can almost watch it grow,” Aaron murmured to Eliza, if only to distract himself from the fact that Alex did, indeed, remind him of why he identified as bisexual. Unfortunately, he was not nearly as quiet as he thought he had been, as the entire group began to laugh, sans Alex.

“You're so mean,” Alex repeated.

“More like honest,” John said, still laughing. “He's got a point, 'Lex.”

But Alex's pout only grew, and even though Aaron knew it was playful, he still couldn't help but offer a compliment to soothe the other man's stinging pride. “You do look good though. A sight for sore eyes and all that.”

The effect of this was  _ not  _ what Aaron had been aiming for, as Alex began to act flustered, fanning himself dramatically as he draped himself over Aaron's lap. The others were still laughing, and Aaron forced a weak chuckle as he tried not to focus on the warm weight on his lap and imagining the same position under slightly different, less innocent circumstances. Perhaps not the most ideal thought when you have your crush sitting in your lap.

“Why, Mr Burr, you  _ do  _ care about me after all!” Alex exclaimed. His face was devastatingly, dangerously close, but when Aaron looked away, his gaze caught the soft stomach on display instead. Whoops. Perhaps Alex's face was the less dangerous option after all.

“Don't be ridiculous,” Aaron protested weakly. 

But Alex's face was so, so, so close, and his lips were a mere breath away from Aaron's own. Aaron had always prided himself on his superb self-control, but in that moment, something changed. He wasn't sure what on earth possessed him to do so, but in the single span of a heartbeat, he kissed Alex in front of all his friends. 

Silence resounded loud enough to make Aaron's ears ring.

What had he done? Why had he decided to throw away years of cautious distance for such a reckless and unrewarded act as destroying a friendship? Sometimes, Aaron truly hated himself and this was one of those moments, as he and Alex fell into a silent staring match, completely oblivious to the wide-eyed friends watching them.

Aaron came back to his senses (perhaps a little too late), and tried to push Alex off his lap. He needed to get out. He needed time to think, space to hate himself in peace. Sitting in Lafayette’s living room, under the watchful stare of Eliza, Hercules, John, Peggy, a wide-eyed shocked Alex frozen in his lap. One advantage of this particularly sticky situation was that Alex was too surprised to protest when he shoved unceremoniously onto the floor, but Aaron could only spare a second of sympathy for seeing him fall flat on his ass, before he was practically sprinting out of Lafayette's house. 

And, as he walked down the street, as fast as he could without drawing attention from passersby, he wondered if he could ever talk to Alex in the same way again. He wasn't morbid enough to believe that they would never be friends, but that ease between them would be gone now, replaced with cautiousness and awkward glances as the two tried to navigate their friendship post-’I kissed you and now you probably know my feelings towards you aren't strictly platonic’.

“AARON!”

Well, shit. Apparently Aaron hadn't been walking nearly as fast as he should have, if Alex had managed to overcome his surprise and catch up with him. That was fine. Aaron could make up for the speed now. 

He picked up the pace.

“Fucking hell, Aaron! Don't walk away from me, you bastard!"

People were starting to look their way. Aaron cringed away from their accusing stares (although it was probably his paranoia that made him so sure their stares were accusing). They were causing a scene, and besides, running away now would do nothing. They would have to have this conversation at some point, and it might as well be sooner rather than later. So he slowed down, letting the other man catch up to him.

Alex was still wearing that sinful combination of crop top and too-tight jeans. Aaron swallowed. He had already proven he couldn't make good decisions when Alex was wearing that.

Except Aaron didn't need to make a decision at all, because suddenly he had Alex's body pressed against his again, soft lips brushing his again, heart swelling painfully again, and he privately thanked Eliza for owning so many crop tops.

**Author's Note:**

> you guys are welcome to send me prompts/headcanons to my tumblr [hhhercules-mulligan](http://www.hhhercules-mulligan.tumblr.com)


End file.
